Playboy
by sachiroyurei
Summary: Infamous supermodel playboy Kanda Yu has it all, fame, fortune and power. When he sets his eyes on a new prey Allen Walker, he may have bitten off more than he can chew with the vivacious, sassy school idol. Providing if he got close enough to bite.
1. Mr Delivery Boy

Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

Chapitre Un: Mr Delivery Boy

"Give us more skin…Flaunt those abs, gorgeous! Lower waistline, show some navel!"

The man was clearly disgruntled, but it was his job, so he did it anyway. The bright lights made his mood worse but it was part of the package, he'd have to endure it. The man behind the camera grinned. "That was absolutely fantastic! You'll make a great porn star, Kanda!" "In your dreams, you fucking asshole," Kanda shot back, shrugging on a coat after he stepped away from the set.

He hated modelling spring fashion the most, since it had to be done before winter was over. This meant Kanda was in the freezing cold with just a pair of slacks and an unbuttoned shirt on his body. "Good job, Yu-kun," Tiedoll praised with a smile, his red nose visibly resting on the tuft of moustache.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT."

Kanda gave his manager an evil glare, promising pain and death and a lot of suffering to come. "You're a supermodel, Yu-kun! You should possess a diva personality, or at least smile and say thank you when someone praises you on a job well done!" The old man encouraged, undeterred. "One more word on my attitude…I'll burn the painting you framed up for me in my room," the drop-dead sexy man threatened. Immediately Tiedoll flinched as if he had been hit. "Oh, how could you say such a thing, Yu-kun?! When I was like a father to you!!"

"You're not my father!" Kanda snapped.

"I may not be, my boy, but I have been watching out for your needs ever since you were a wee lad. Oh, how you have grown now," Tiedoll gave a sentimental sniffle and blew his nose into a handkerchief. Kanda rolled his eyes and went off to one of the rooms reserved for the models at the photoshoot site. "Oi Kanda, be sure to come back out in fifteen minutes for another shot," his photographer, Daisya reminded him. He snorted in answer and retired to his room, wanting to get away from the blasted cold. The man gave himself a long, hard stare in the mirror.

Kanda hated his looks. It was his way of earning, but if he could choose he'd rather not depend on such a whimsical way of survival. He was never to type to be depending on something as trivial as physical features to earn a living, but it had come along the way naturally and settled into his life. Kanda never veered off the path ever since.

Thanks to it, he had everything a man could want; money, power, fame and the people who'd lust after him because he was what he was. But it didn't make Kanda happy. Entertained for some time, perhaps, but never truly happy. He sat, brooding, until his alone time was up. A strong frown set into his face, he stepped out.

Most of the on-set crew were crowding for a reason Kanda couldn't decipher. Until it dispersed long enough to let Kanda see who was in the centre of attention. Short silky snow coloured strands shone in the frosty sunlight. Silver eyes sparkled like raw diamonds. An apron was neatly tied around the petite waist and that tight ass was definitely gape-worthy. A simple yet sincere smile graced the face made soft by baby fats. Suddenly, the direction of the smile turned to him. It dazzled Kanda, to have the angel's beauty grace him. But he immediately turned away, as if Kanda was not worth a longer gaze. The unexpected reaction jerked Kanda, and irritated him to no ends.

People DON'T turn away from Kanda, they stare and drool and daydream away! Kanda didn't really like those reactions, but for some reason he wanted this particular one to look at him like that. With admiration and awe. Kanda didn't like to be put down like he was just now, not at all. He demanded attention from whomever he wants to and he would get it! As Daisya was walking past, he grabbed his arm and pulled him over. "Who's the kid with white hair there?" Kanda questioned without sparing a moment's thought for his photographer.

"Him? He's nobody, Kanda. He's just the delivery boy who brought our lunches," Daisya answered flippantly and went off to collect his bento after he pried Kanda's hand off him. The boy was not nobody, not to Kanda at least. Stealthily, Kanda approached the crowd; getting closer and closer to the stranger he did not know. As if sensing the supermodel approaching, the crowd of crew members parted to give him way, food and drinks in hand. And he finally did it.

Kanda Yu came face to face with the boy.

The first thing he noticed was a strange tattoo-like mark over the boy's left eye. Was he s sort of funky tattoo enthusiast? The boy was staring at him. Kanda smirked; he basked in the attention. "Do you not feel cold?" The delivery boy blurted out. The model blinked in surprise, before realizing he only had a coat and shirt on him with his pants, both unbuttoned. "…Not really. It's in the job description," Kanda bluntly answered in return. "But it doesn't mean it's okay to dress like that. Let me help you." Before anyone could say or do anything, the boy reached out and buttoned the shirt. He tucked it neatly into Kanda's pants and zipped up the coat, adjusting the collar properly. The delivery boy gave another brilliant smile and said, "Even supermodels catch a cold with their ice queen personalities. I should be heading back to work, so have a nice day!"

It was only fair to say that not just Kanda, but everyone stared after the mysterious boy as he left.

"…Who is he?"

No one could answer Kanda's question, being that no one knew at all.

Greatly interested in the boy, Kanda's head remained in the clouds for the rest of the day and his work was slightly affected in which Daisya nearly wept hysterically while Tiedoll was almost screaming for joy; he was only too old and dignified for that; for Kanda had a slightly dreamy expression never before seen, and that convinced his manager and ex-guardian that Kanda had been hit by one of Cupid's ridiculous-looking arrows. So swallowed by his thoughts Kanda never heeded them both. It was a good thing for if he did hear them, then neither of them would've left the photoshoot set alive.

The Japanese had rushed to leave after the photoshoot wrapped up. He finally came to his senses and decided to pursue the boy. Luckily, one of the staff remembered which restaurant they ordered from. Kanda got into his convertible and sped off, hoping to find the boy at the place he worked at. Too bad Kanda was to be disappointed. "Can I help you?" The manager asked kindly. "Earlier today, you sent a delivery boy to a photoshoot in Gendai Park. Who and where is he?" Kanda demanded. "Oh, you mean Al. He's gone now. He finished his shift already."

"Do you have his contact number, or address?" The model continued to press on.

"You're one of his fans, eh? I'm sorry, but I can't give out my employee's private information. You can wait for him to come to work at the same time next week if you really want to meet him," the manager firmly said and shooed Kanda out. Kanda blankly went back to his convertible. He sat himself down and gave himself some time to think. What was so good about the boy he needed to chase him down like this? He honestly didn't know. Did he like the boy? Nope, Kanda was positive he didn't. Did the boy attract his attention? Yes, he did. Did Kanda want to chase the boy? Oh yes, hell bent on doing so. Is he really that desperate?

Kanda floored the gas pedal. Time to pay a certain private investigator a visit.

* * *

Sorry for bringing to you yet another AU when I still have unfinished fics...Rest assured, I have not and will not abandon them. I just have hit an author block with them, or Judgement of Sin anyway. The Walker Syndrome and Lustful Carnage are progressing smoothly. This fic is mainly written due to a challenge that I did not expect. Mayhaps the summary will make the reader understand as to what challenge I have been faced with. I hope my regular readers will enjoy this one as well, despite it being brief chapters. I'm doing a first three chapters upload, if anyone is curious.


	2. Mr Private Investigator

Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

Chapitre Deux: Mr Private Investigator

Steam rose steadily from a cup of rose tea. He sighed; content and soothed by the sweet scent. Just as he was about to lift the lovely cup to his lips…The door was flying open with a smash. "Oi baka usagi, are you in?" A tall and beautiful man strode in gracefully as if he did not just kick the door open. Lavi fumbled with his cup, nearly dropping it due to shock. He swore colourfully as some of the scalding tea spilt on his hand "Did you have to do that, Yu? That's the fifth door in two months! Do you have a grudge against my door? Or is it that you won't let me have my tea in peace? You nearly made me broke the teacup Tyki gave me! And you got me a burn too!" "Don't call me by my first name!" Kanda snapped, ignoring the rest of the accusations thrown to him.

"Right, by the way, do you want any tea?" Lavi offered another cup, but Kanda declined. "I have an urgent job for you." "Right…I hope it won't be like last time, when you demanded me to find the best sheath maker just because your Mugen's sheath had a chip," Lavi rolled his eyes while sipping from his cup, his burnt hand now resting in a bowl of cold water. Kanda growled at the hidden insult at his most prized katana, but grudges were saved for later. Now he had a Cinderella case on his hands. "I need you to find a person for me," Kanda started, which immediately grabbed Lavi's attention.

"Oh my GOD, finally!! Who is it, Yu?! A missing ex-lover? A man who wronged you? Long lost family member? You can just tell it all to the best PI you've ever got!"

Lavi was close to hyperventilation. For the many years they have been friends; well, on Lavi's side anyway, Kanda always asked little jobs of him, like finding a nice gardener or a good book. These were petty tasks which shouldn't even be in a private investigator's list, but Lavi did them anyway because this just proves that Kanda trusted him. But for Kanda to enlist his service for a proper investigation today; it calls for celebration! Someone grab the champagne from the cellar! Better still, cook red bean rice! It was news as great as the first day Lavi lost his virginity!

"Keep your mouth shut, baka usagi! It's nothing like that! I…met a person during today's photoshoot. I couldn't get the address and contact number from work area, and I don't want to wait so I'm getting you to track it down," Kanda explained smoothly without breaking out into irritation, or the slightest bit of excitement, since he was VERY sure that Lavi would get the job done, to his very well-hidden glee. Lavi's mouth curled into a smirk.

"Oh…Has dear Yu-chan finally gotten an eye for a curvy-licious babe? Though, hm…You've broken hundred twenty five hearts in three years. Want to scratch up another record number?" "NO. I'm not hunting for a woman. Frankly, they're a waste of time, nothing but a way to loiter my unneeded hours. I'm looking for a boy," Kanda regretted not explaining the situation in which why did he need the boy as Lavi started gushing sparkles as if he was a certain very gay chef who was working with the Lee family.

"Y-Yu…Finally…Finally, you're going to try your luck with a bishounen!! Who is he? How does he look like? Could he be famous? Wait, no. If he was you wouldn't even need my help of finding him. So? DETAILS!!" Lavi squealed with joy, bouncing off walls with excitement.

"Stop talking like we're girlfriends in a cheap chick flick!" Kanda growled aloud, tired by Lavi's hyperactivity and amazingly sidetracked thoughts.

"Whoops, okay! So, give me the details you've got so far and I'll do the rest!" Lavi chirped, now in high spirits.

"He works in Suzumebachi. He delivered takeaway to our photoshoot earlier. I tried to get his contact from his workplace, but his manager refused; said I was one of his fans or something. He's shorter than me, can't tell if he was any younger though because he's got white hair. He has a particular tattoo over his left eye. Looks like hiragana for 'chi' and a pentacle above his brow. He's got silver eyes as well. I don't care how you do it. Just get me all you can on that boy_._"

Lavi shut his eyes for a while, committing to memory every bit of extractable information Kanda had told him. He grinned.

"Roger! Hmm...Sparked your interest this time? You're very insistent with this one. With this much clues, consider it done."

Kanda tried not to smile, but the aura around him mellowed into one of pleasantry. This was why Lavi was nicknamed the Bookman, for his memory and knowledge were vast. "He looks interesting enough to be a good toy. I want the information by the day after tomorrow." "No need, you can come collect it tomorrow," the redhead replied and started clearing his desk. "I'll be having dinner at Tyki's tomorrow night. Why don't you join us and I'll tell you about this case over it?" Kanda rolled his eyes. "You do know when Tyki asks you over for dinner, he expects _just_ the both of you and no 'third wheel' like me sticking my nose in where I don't belong?"

"Aww, Tyki-pon doesn't mind company. The more, the merrier! Besides, I'm sure he's pretty interested in this boy you've got your eyes on too. After all, it's not everyday Japan's sexiest supermodel proclaims interest in the same sex. So, what part of him snared your attention? Is he very good-looking? Or was he acting like a stuck-up bitch that you just had to put him down? Ugh…Reminds me of the stalker that you got the court to put a restraining order on. She was off her rockers, that one. Oh, maybe the boy has appealed to your beastly instincts?" Lavi prattled on and on as he washed his tea set and set them to dry.

Kanda got up and dusted his pants.

"Yeah right, and I rape every boy I see," Kanda retorted sarcastically.

"No, you don't but you bed nearly every woman who's willing. It's nearly the same thing. And you still haven't answered my question," the investigator pressed on as he locked up his office. "I don't know," the Japanese stubbornly insisted, but his Korean-European friend grinned wickedly. "When you get stubbornly immovable with me, I know you want to say something incredibly honest and corny at the same time. Spill it." "No frickkin' way," Kanda snuffed, but Lavi clung at his waist and started mock-sobbing. "I'm your BESTEST BEST ONE AND ONLY SPECIAL UNIQUE ONE-OF-A-KIND BESTEST FRIEND you've got!! Why won't you tell meeee??"

"Jeez, get off me before Tyki magically appears and accuses me of moving in on his boytoy!" Kanda griped, trying to pry Lavi off him.

"Oooh, boytoy. That sounds kinky but heck, no! Tell me!!" Lavi bawled further.

"FINE! JUST BLOODY LET GO!" Kanda roared, and immediately, Lavi released him and popped into the passenger seat of Kanda's convertible. "I'm all ears," he smiled innocently up at Kanda, who cursed every censored word in his vocabulary and jammed his key in. "It…It's hard to describe. One moment, it was all just one bunch of idiots crowding around, and then suddenly, they part and this…creature was looking at me. I can't call him a human that time because he was too brilliant to be one. It's like they put high lights behind him and made him glow or something,"

"But he looked away as soon as he saw me. I'm not being a narcissist but hell; I know I'm better looking than run-of-the-mill jocks in this area. It made me annoyed for some reason that he treated me as if I'm nobody. Does he even know who I am? Even fashionably inept should know." Without knowing, Kanda had begun ranting.

"…Yu, you sound as though you're…jealous," Lavi started out with a small prod.

"Jealous? Me? HAH, don't joke!" Kanda made a dangerous swerve, leaving Lavi squashed to the door. That is what the bunny gets if he doesn't strap himself in, especially with a violent driver like Kanda. "So…Any extra titbits?" Lavi grinned and asked. "…He helped me properly dress and said I have an ice queen personality," Kanda deadpanned, cringing mentally at the recollection. He was not an ice queen, thank you very much! "Ohoho…It sounds like you're already very attached to this lad," The rabbit prompted which brought about another life-endangering turn around the corner as Kanda got increasingly violent with his driving.

"I am not! Why should I be?! He's only somebody that drew my attention for being so…annoying!!"

"Denial is the stage that comes before acceptance."

"Stop pulling shrink crap on me!"

Kanda came to an abrupt halt before a cluster of condominiums. "Get out," he grunted, praying with every fibre of his being that Mugen would magically appear and allow him to cut Lavi into microscopic pieces. Lavi hopped out cheerfully. "Thanks for the lift home! Don't forget, tomorrow at Tyki's, seven!" And the investigator went off, whistling as he did. Kanda's forehead hit the steering wheel.

Never fully rely on a private investigator, even when they were best friends.

ESPECIALLY one who dates a professional gambler.

* * *

Hello readers, chapter two served hot! I hope you still find this story bearable, and don't forget to visit the picture in Deviantart I named in my summary. And on a side note, thank you very much to everyone who was read, reviewed, put me on author alert and faved my stories. Thank you, I really am grateful.


	3. Mr Gambler

Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

Chapitre Trois: Mr Gambler

The elegant young man dressed in an impeccable suit of red and black lifted two bottles. "A Sauvignon Blanc of twelve, or a Cabernet Merlot of ten?"

"I'd like red tonight, merlot it is."

"Master, would you like a salad to go with the meal?" Another boy, with pale, almost silver skin asked from behind a door.

"Yes, please do."

Tyki Mikk smiled into the mirror. "Everything must be perfect for my bunny dear. It's too bad he continuously refuses to move in with me," the man lamented despairingly. His butler, Tease, smirked in a soft manner. "As much as he wishes to, Master Lavi fears the damage of your reputation, as you are Duke Mikk of the Noah clan." "I'd sacrifice everything for him, as long as he'd be by my side," Tyki replied, a gentle smile upon his handsome visage. Roron smiled shyly behind his spatula. "I'd wished he'd become a member of the family permanently; he's so nice to us."

"Nice indeed…He's such a darling, isn't he? He could be so much more if he wasn't a private investigator," the Portuguese murmured as he sipped from a glass of brandy. A little warm-up before his dinner, of course. "Yes, I do wonder why such a brilliant individual like Master Lavi chooses such an inconspicuous career," his butler asked aloud. "Maybe it was a dream of his since he was a child and now he's happy with it," his cook suggested. "Perhaps. If my sweetheart is happy, then he should do whatever he wants to. By the way, Roron, shouldn't you be tending to the kitchen now?" Tyki asked plainly, prompting Roron to flee while screaming, "Oh lord; the soup!!"

It was then the bell rang. "That must be bunny boy!" Tyki sprang up happily and raced to open the door. "Hello…Oh, it's you." The Portuguese soured immediately and turned away from the door with a pout. "Yeah, sorry for not being the Duracell bunny," Kanda sarcastically stated and handed a package to Tease. Tyki took a peek into it and nodded airily. "St. Trafalgar's Chiffon Cake. At least you know how to act like a proper guest."

"Don't give me the stick-up-my-ass routine. I already know it too well," the model scoffed and made himself comfortable on the expensive couch. "Then you should stop invading my alone-time with Lavi," Tyki sulked, sitting opposite of him. "Did you think I didn't try? Have you ever said no to him?" Kanda challenged. "Of course not! There are no 'no's' with my dear bunny. Wait…don't tell me you're just playing to his whims to please him," the duke mentioned suspiciously, watching Kanda warily. "Stop making me look like some depraved man who wants to rob his friend from his lover! I'm not desperate, and especially not for that baka usagi! He has ways of making people not say no!" Kanda growled, getting impatient of Tyki's accusations.

"…So, what are you here for this time?" Tyki receded on his accusations, but the sulk was still visible.

"I contracted his services yesterday. He told me to meet him here today so that he could pass me the info that I need," Kanda explained, taking a generous gulp from the brandy that Tease placed before him. "Oh really, what for this time? Did the sheath break again?" Tyki poked fun at Kanda's obsession with his prized katana. Kanda bristled. "No. You'll know when he briefs me. More importantly, what are you serving for dinner?" "If you're expecting soba, be disappointed. You can ask Roron to make you some if you're desperate. Oh, and ask nicely. You nearly scared Roron to death when he forgot the spring onion and you attacked him for that little mistake," Tyki flippantly answered.

The model tch-ed and stalked off to the kitchen. The doorbell rang again in Kanda's absence, and Tyki greeted it with less enthusiasm. Lavi blinked adorably up into the face of his lover. "You don't look happy to see me." "It's not your fault, dear. I just had a nasty shock," Tyki purred, pulling Lavi in as he closed the door. From a distance, Roron's screams were heard. "See what I mean? Kanda just loves terrorizing my staff," Tyki sighed. "He's just trying to be sociable," Lavi chuckled. Tyki nearly choked on his next words. "Socialize?! Uuh, Lavi dear, you're giving your friend a little too much faith. If he had Mugen in his hands right now, I won't doubt if he decides to trash my kitchen for its lack of soba," Tyki wryly said; leading Lavi to the dining hall by the waist.

"Tyki, you know he's not that bad. He just lacks a favourable companion! Since I have you and you have me, the world is perfect," Lavi answered sweetly. "I can tell his temper definitely isn't from lack of sex. Can't he just choose one of those women and keep himself content?" Tyki grumbled, rather unhappy that Lavi was actually too dense to realize that he was not pleased with Kanda who intruded on their private moments; and at Lavi's invitation too, much to Tyki's chagrin. "Don't keep frowning, dear…It'll give you wrinkles quickly." Lavi pressed a small kiss on Tyki's forehead, grinning widely.

"I'll try…If you're willing to entertain me…"

Tyki licked the redhead's lips, smiling seductively. On second thoughts, he could ravish Lavi in the hallway before they went to dinner…

"Oi, you two better hurry or the food will go cold."

Tyki scowled and cursed brilliantly in Portuguese, prompting odd looks from Kanda and Lavi; both whom did not understand a word he said. Kanda was a definite bother. Tyki plotted deviously that he should play matchmaker and get Kanda someone he could tolerate so that the model will be off with his own toy and not disturbing him trying to have sex with his lover! He begrudgingly stalked to the dining hall, shooting Kanda death glares from time to time. Lavi was politely confused, allowing Tyki to hug him possessively as he was almost carried off. Kanda muttered something under his breath which was probably impolite and followed after the two.

"So, where's the file?"

Kanda impatiently demanded upon being seated. Lavi waved it in front of him; baiting him only to pull the file away when Kanda tried to grab it. "Food first, business later," Lavi quipped, much to Kanda's irritation. Dinner would have been a most delightful affair if it was not for Kanda's aura darkening pretty much everything. Unable to endure, Tyki said, "Lavi, why don't you tell us what Kanda's so desperate about?" "Oh fine, be a spoilsport Yu. But I gotta hand it to you; you just get attracted to the most interesting of characters," Lavi chuckled. Kanda's attention was occupied, and the whole room went eerily silent. "First of all, the subject at hand is named Allen Walker."

Tyki spurt out his red wine all over the pristine white tablecloth.

Tease shook his head. "Those stains aren't going to come out."

"What's wrong, dear?!" Lavi asked, surprised by the reaction. Coughing, Tyki dabbed at his lips with a napkin. "Allen Walker…? Isn't that a GUY'S name? Don't tell me…Kanda got the hots for a boy this time?!" Kanda shot the Duke a deadly glare. Lavi nodded happily. "Oh yes! And the boy is so utterly adorable, Tyki! I'm sure Yu's finally met 'the one' this time! Here's a picture," the Bookman passed to Tyki a simple Polaroid shot. The Portuguese scrutinised the picture for a while. It was of a snow-haired boy, with a bizarre tattoo over his left eye. He was in an apparent joyful mood as he was laughing in the photo. Kanda snatched the picture out of his hand in an instant, growling possessively.

"What? Mr Supermodel getting serious this time?" Tyki smirked. "I bet you'll get tired with him soon. I don't even think you'd even get him to bed. Plus, if you really are going to turn to guys, you'll cause pandemonium in Japan as all the women break down in despair," he continued with a dramatic flair. "I don't give a damn about the women. Besides, who said I was getting serious about this moyashi? He's just something else to pass time," Kanda dismissed coldly. Tyki made a sour face. "Ugh, the way you speak of people as if they were expendable…So tasteless."

"Anyway, boys…Listen up. Allen is eighteen this year, studying at, fufu, guess where, Yu? Our old school, the Black Order Academy! Apparently he's also student council president and the heartthrob of both girls AND guys. Still single, but has been reportedly sighted with a young girl whose identity still evades me. I'll try to dig details about her later. Apparently Allen doesn't join any school clubs, but he's made the honorary member of every club and he's forced to be particularly active in the Science Club, Chess Club, Modelling Club and the err…Otaku Club. He's what they list as a moe mascot. You might find a rival in the form of Narein, Allen's best friend, vice president. He's an Indian who transferred over as a foreign student. Despite his popularity, Allen is known for befriending the strangest of people. So far so good?"

Kanda nodded in thoughtful silence; Tyki nodding grimly.

"He's living alone and taking several part time jobs. It seems that he has a lot of debts on him, but I still haven't worked on finding out why. Oh, and he has a very cute girl, a year younger than him, who follows him around too in school. The girl's name is Sachiko Chomesuke Marian." Once again, Tyki choked on his drink. "Sweetheart, are you sure you're alright?" Lavi asked in disbelief at the violent reactions that Tyki had shown throughout the discussion. "I-I'm okay…She just sounds familiar to someone I've known for a bit…But it's impossible…Continue, Lavi," Tyki muttered, whilst he secretly wondered, 'Marian? Good Lord, don't tell me…He finally went overboard and got someone pregnant? No…No way…'

Lavi blinked in confusion. "Uh…Well, anyway, Allen and Sachiko's relationship is clean slate, not dating, so you have a chance Yu. Here are his additional data, like his address, contact number and his general stats," the investigator handed a file over to Kanda, who took it and flipped through. "…Job done, alright. Do I pay you the usual way?" "Of course, but with a bonus. When you get cosy with the boy, you have to introduce him to me," Lavi bartered with a wicked smile. Kanda frowned for a while. "…Hn, as if I'm going to be any closer than I have to." "I doubt he can get his hands on this one. I don't think any boy will willingly fall into bed with him, even if he is one of the hottest men in Japan," Tyki scorned, but with intention.

"Bullshit, I can get anyone I want," Kanda retorted, feeling that he was being belittled. That was not Tyki's wishes, however. "Really? If you can get the boy into bed with you, I'll let you have one of my estates. If you can't…You have to stop coming to my house for three months," Tyki challenged. "Fine by me. Be prepared to lose your countryside mansion," Kanda smirked and got up. "I'm leaving now that business is done." Tease saw Kanda to the door. Tyki let out a great sigh. "Tyki…Is something the matter?" Lavi was genuinely worried. Tyki pressed a chaste kiss to Lavi's forehead. "It's okay, dear. I just have a lot on my mind. Why don't you go up to the bedroom and wait for me?"

When Lavi left, Tyki slumped onto the table. "What the heck have I said…?!" He was hoping that by challenging Kanda, he would give up, but now it became a bet. And a bet on _his_ virginity, no less. Tyki only prayed Kanda would give up pursuing from boredom. Tease returned to the dining hall with his cell phone in hand. "I presume you need to make a call, Master Tyki?" "You know me too well, Tease…"

If this was how things turned out, Tyki had to warn the delivery boy Kanda took an interest to.

Especially when said delivery boy was a school idol whom he was actually related to.

* * *

Still with me, my dear readers? 3 There's a twist added into this flavorful story now! I don't suppose you wonder how Mr Delivery Boy is related to Mr Professional Gambler, do you...?


	4. Mr Vice President

Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

Chapitre Quatre: Mr Vice President

Kanda never thought he'd see the day he'll be returning to his old school after leaving it for five years. He never joined any class reunions, being most often the lone wolf. Since his very successful modelling career, some of his old classmates dubbed him egoistical and thought he considered them 'beneath' him. Kanda never bothered to correct their judgement, letting them assume the worst of him. As he drove, he felt as if a snake was coiled tightly inside his stomach. The beautiful supermodel cursed himself. Was he really that nervous to meet the mysterious boy who had eluded him so far? He did what he would do to reduce the ridiculous feeling. He stomped down on the gas paddle and sped off. Anyway, the sooner he got over with it, the better.

Black Order Academy was standing tall in its full glory, being the most prestigious academy anyone in Japan could ever go to. Its fame has even reached worldwide recognition. It was no surprise really, that students are a colourful mix from all walks of life. And those students stared when a blazing red convertible swerved into the gates and drove off to the parking area while leaving a dust trail behind. Kanda parked his convertible and lit a cigarette. He didn't smoke often, but it helped calm him down when he was very flustered. His footsteps echoed in the large halls as he made his way to the principal's office. Kanda tried to ignore the gaggle of girls screaming and pointing at him.

"Thank you for all the hard work. I know it's really a bother when you are going to graduate in about three months."

Reever smiled apologetically. The Indian boy who stood before him grinned. "It's nothing. The experience is valuable, and I'd love to leave a mark behind in the history of this Academy." Just then, someone rudely entered the office without knocking.

"Were you in a discussion, Reever?" The Japanese let his eyes briefly turn to the boy, marking him down as an opponent. He recognized the Indian from the file Lavi gave him last night. "Kanda! It's been some time! We were just done with our discussion. Narein, you may leave now," the Australian nodded towards the Indian boy. "No, he can stay. I might need his…help later," Kanda thought up of a devious plan.

"What brings you back here? I haven't seen you a day since you graduated! Oh, Narein, this is Kanda Yu. As you most likely know, he is a previous student who has earned Black Order Academy its pride when he consecutively won the national kendo championships for six years. Kanda, this is Narein. He's an Indian foreign transfer student and currently the vice president of the student council," Reever introduced each to the other. Kanda sized up his opponent, while Narein felt like he was a frog encountering a snake.

"Yes…I've read about him in the annual Academia Digest. So, what business might you have?"

"I got myself some free time today, so I thought I'd drop by. See if things have changed since I left," Kanda lied smoothly. He could be a very good liar if he wanted to be, but by principles of typical situations he was honest to a fault. By principals of typicality only…Since the situation now was quite bizarre, he could…bend the rules a bit. Reever was completely taken in, judging by his surprised and happy expression. Narein however, watched him with eyes filled with wariness and a slight hint of curiosity. Kanda knew then he had a tough one to deal with if he were to seduce Allen Walker and get away with it.

"Oh, be my guest Kanda! For most parts the academy hasn't changed, but some things have improved over the years," the Headmaster commented in a rare moment of hearty cheerfulness. Kanda thanked the heavens above for Reever being quite gullible about certain things. Now all he had to do was launch his simple trap.

"I'd like the president of the student council to escort me around. You never know when someone would think I'm an intruder and try to kick me off the grounds."

Narein's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he did not mention anything else. "Of course. Narein, if you don't mind would you guide Kanda to the student council room? I'm sure the president is currently in," Reever ordered. "Right…Follow me then, Kanda."

"Tyki, it's been quite some time."

The boy cheerfully smiled and gave the man an enthusiastic hug. Tyki returned the hug with equal joy. "Hey lad, you never told me you were in Black Order Academy! How's life going? Not well since I'm guessing Cross is still making you pay his debts. I'm so going to kick that man's ass when I find him," Tyki grumbled as soon as he remembered Cross, his much wayward uncle. Or rather, THEIR wayward uncle.

"Tyki…You know he's going to be the one to make you bite the dust instead. He's the most insane man if I ever saw one."

"Allen…You know you could let us shoulder some parts of the debts. We're family, we can handle it," Tyki coaxed. "I know, but I can't trouble you guys. Besides, his debts have been getting lesser nowadays. I wonder if he's finally gaining a conscience," Allen mused. "Him? Oh please. Anyway, I have some serious business with you, actually. You know that as Duke, I know a lot of important people. One of them came to visit me yesterday. I believe you met him too," Tyki started.

"I did? Who is it?" The boy asked in surprise.

"He told me he met a captivating delivery boy, got some data on you, and is hell bent on getting you," Tyki summarized. Allen blinked. He went silent for a while. "…No, you've got to be kidding." Tyki shook his head grimly. Allen's eyes widened in horror. It was so quiet one could hear a piece of dust fall. The poor boy went into a minor state of shock before Tyki shook him awake.

"…So…What's going to happen to me? No, in the beginning, why me?! What do I have that attracts Kanda Yu?!"

Tyki shrugged to show that he too, was clueless as to what Kanda wanted in Allen. Of course, Allen was cute, a well-bred gentleman, kind and loved but Tyki doubted that Kanda was looking for those qualities. He didn't mean to give Allen a bad scare, but he had to be warned. Allen was their cousin by blood, a member of the Noah's royal clan like he was, and definitely one of the most loved within the family. He was the son of Mana Walker's brother, who had passed away not long after Allen was born, along with his wife. Tyki reminisced with a sad expression; that Mana had followed his beloved brother soon after in a freak fire which branded a unique scar on Allen's face. Allen told the family; much to their horror that a hot grill frame fell off its hinges and burned his face. They were shocked when Allen chose not to take surgery to remove the scar, but the boy told them that he took it as a symbolic mark Mana left behind in his death, and none of the family members asked about it since.

"It's not the usual stuff if a supermodel gets an interest in a schoolboy, Allen. But I'm sure even you know of his playboy reputation. As far as I know Kanda, he has never taken his relationships seriously, and I think he's just passing time by chasing after you, no offence."

"None taken. I'm just too shocked by this news," Allen replied. His mind was running in circles, and he was more startled than horrified at the prospects of being targeted by one of Japan's most notorious playboys. And to add to the confusion, they were both guys! Tyki scratched his head absently. "So I've come here to give you a warning; don't EVER fall for that guy. It'll only end badly."

"Thanks for the advice, Tyki. I'll be sure to keep it close. By the way, how did you know I was studying here?" The boy asked with a mild-mannered smile.

"Ah…You see…My boyfriend happens to be Kanda's best friend…And he works as a private investigator. He was hired to check you out, and uh…I was there when he briefed Kanda on you. Sorry for not stopping them, but I have my limitations as well," Tyki sheepishly explained. Allen stared for a while before letting out a chuckle. He never expected his eldest cousin to have a boyfriend, and by the sounds of it, Tyki was quite whipped, if he couldn't stop his boyfriend from giving information to Kanda on him. Still, for Kanda to get his details through such means…Allen shivered. It was slightly unnerving. Did he do that for every woman he dated and dumped? The boy shook his head as he recalled the many times in tabloid Kanda's infamous breakup stories were printed.

"Your boyfriend sounds really interesting. You'll have to introduce him to me some time," Allen suggested brightly. He needed to see if this person was right for Tyki, since Tyki was after all, a very important family member.

"Err…That is another issue. See, he asked Kanda to introduce you to him once Kanda got to know you better. And, they both have no idea that we're related and so, they don't know that I've come to warn you against Kanda. Kanda might kill me for giving you a way to escape his clutches while my boyfriend will kill me for wasting his efforts. I hope you don't tell them that we know each other and if Kanda does introduce you to my boyfriend, pretend that you don't know he's my boyfriend. He's really smart; it won't take much for him to notice the connection between us."

"Oh…This is turning out to be complicated. What's your boyfriend's name? At least I shall know when I hear it," Allen queried. "It's Lavi. He's got flaming red hair, beautiful emerald eyes, the habit of wearing an eye-patch and absolutely gorgeous in bed," Tyki sighed with delight, causing Allen to blush at the mention of behind-the-door activities Tyki participated in.

"Please don't mention that! I have no need to know of your personal life that much!"

All of a sudden, the door slid open. "Allen, I…! Oh, you have a guest! I'm sorry-cho!" A very cute girl was standing at the door, looking rather embarrassed that she had just barged in without knocking. "It's alright. It's due time you should have met the other family members. Tyki, this is Sachiko Chomesuke Marian. Sachiko, this man is our cousin, Tyki Mikk," Allen introduced.

"Ahh, nice to meet you, lovely miss. My name is Tyki Mikk. And Allen? May I know who in the world Cross got pregnant? He's got too many lovers to count on both hands," Tyki whispered the last part to Allen. "Oh, it's not like that, Tyki. Sachiko is adopted," Allen cheerily answered. "Adopted?! Since when did Cross gain paternal instincts?!" Tyki's mind was reeling from the mental blow. Judging the alcoholic womanizing habit Cross had, the very idea of it sent cold sweat down Tyki's spine.

"Don't panic-cho! Daddy hasn't changed a bit-cho! But…I suspect he secretly harbours paternal instincts! He adopted me after knowing of my abnormalities-cho. He has been nothing short of nice to me," Sachiko chirped with a smile. "…I think it's because you're a pretty girl, Sachiko," Allen mumbled under his breath.

"What abnormalities? You look to be an excellent young lady. I almost feel sorry that Cross is your adoptive father if not for the fact that he has been treating you _decently_," Tyki groaned, just by imagining Cross shopping madly for frilly dresses or make-up kits as he had witnessed some daughter-obsessed fathers do made him want to hurl. Speaking of daughter-obsessed fathers, he was reminded of his own brother Sherrill, with his daughter Road, his and Allen's favourite niece. Tyki suppressed a great shudder, ignoring looks of confusion from Allen and Sachiko.

"I was born with medical complications which were left untreated. So Tyki-pon, I am a girl on top, and a guy on the bottom! That is why my name is Sachiko Chomesuke Marian-cho! A girl's name if people want to see me as a girl and a guy's name if they want to see me as a guy!" Sachiko answered merrily, hoping she had not damaged any part of Tyki's coherent thoughts as she declared her secret. Tyki's smile stayed frozen on his face, his whole mind shut down after digesting Sachiko's words. Allen slapped Tyki in annoyance at his lack of reaction. Tyki woke up immediately and turned to Sachiko.

"You're bi-gender? I have to say, it's either very troublesome or it's very convenient. No wonder Cross adopted you!"

"I owe him my gratitude," the hermaphrodite replied quietly with a smile.

"Look at the time, I have to go now. Can I get you to escort me away, Sachiko?" Tyki winked. "With pleasure, Tyki-pon!" Sachiko answered and the both of them left the student council room. "Bye, Tyki!" Allen waved a little and turned back to his desk. As the two cousins turned around the corner, Kanda and Narein approached the student council room from around the opposite corner. Allen, who was struggling to move whole stacks of papers, accidentally knocked down the empty tin of coffee Tyki forgot to throw.

"Oh dear…"

Before Allen could pick up the tin, the door opened once more, and Kanda stepped in purposefully. On the coffee tin. Narein watched in open-mouthed horror as Kanda comically sailed forwards and crashed into Allen, who toppled backwards and landed on the floor with a heavy thud. As for Kanda, it was Fate who planned the wondrous move. For his mouth had landed perfectly on Allen's lips, which were unexpectedly soft and pliant. Allen opened his mouth in shock and went stock still when he felt something wet intrude.

'Damn, he tastes good…No resistance. He's definitely a beginner at this.'

Kanda's thoughts went on a random track as sanity flew out of his wits and he automatically moved to pin Allen's flailing arms down, aggressively marking his territory upon those virgin lips and the moist orifice yet to be conquered by anyone. 'I can do this all day long. Such an inexperienced moyashi…I'll definitely win the bet.' The model was practically smothering Allen with his lips sealing Allen's own and tongue skilfully skimming the edge of Allen's wet lips and caressing the motionless boy's tongue. He never got any further. He passed out on Allen, who hastily pushed him away and scrambled to stand up. Narein was standing behind where Kanda was supposed to be, a broom in hand.

"Allen, are you okay?! I'm sorry I took so late to react, but that was…Too shocking!"

"I know! Who does he think he is?! Why is he even here, Narein?!" Allen demanded.

"He came to visit the school and asked for the president to take him around. But I think he was specifically targeting you now that I've seen that display just now," Narein explained, watching the unconscious Kanda warily. "…Help me take him to the school nurse's office," Allen said, hoisting Kanda up slowly. The Indian teen's eyes widened. "Are you mad?! He attempted to molest you and you're taking him to the school nurse?"

"Regardless of his actions, you still knocked him out cold. He could sue you for that. Besides, I don't fancy leaving a fainted man in the student council room. It can be misleading," Allen clarified. Narein shook his head and helped Allen carry Kanda. Both boys dragged Kanda to the school nurse's ward and dumped him onto one of the beds. Allen helped tuck Kanda into bed properly, inwardly sighing as he did so. It was obviously a ploy of Kanda's to get into school and try to know him. The poor teenager had no idea what he should do. He couldn't avoid Kanda because it would only lead to a persistent and fruitless chase; on Kanda's part anyways. But to outright reject someone without giving him a chance because of his reputation didn't sit well with Allen's conscience either.

"I'll go to class and tell the teacher you won't be coming in. Be careful," Narein advised and left the ward.

Allen nodded and set off to patch up Kanda's rather obvious bruise. He dearly hoped Kanda would not get angry at being knocked out, though chances were low. While pressing a bandage on the bruise, he didn't notice Kanda's eyes opening slowly. The man paused as his vision cleared, and focused on the angelic face scrunched up in concentration as he treated the bruise on his head. Kanda remained quiet until Allen had accomplished his task. "…You've got soft hands." Allen jumped away, startled by the unexpected voice.

"Oh, you're awake,"

"My head hurts…What the hell happened?"

Allen looked sceptically at him. "You were molesting me, thankfully my friend saw fit to rescue me from your sexual harassment."

"Hn, a moyashi like you shouldn't be accusing me of sexual harassment. I slipped," Kanda scoffed in defence.

"Moyashi?! My name is Allen! And you were molesting me! You may have slipped, but I don't think the tongue slipped in _accidentally_," Allen accused.

"It did. Your mouth was open," the model retorted. "You were pinning me down," Allen deadpanned. A staring match blazed between them.

"…Fine, you got me. I came here for a reason, moyashi," Kanda stated. Allen tried not to show how tense he was, remembering Tyki's words. "Really? And what may that be?"

"I want you."

The short blunt declaration shook Allen. Sure, he heard it from Tyki but to listen to it coming out of Kanda's own mouth was truly dumbfounding. He gave Kanda an incredulous stare. "I don't think I understand what you mean." Kanda sighed and shook his head. How dense could the boy be? Well, he could tell from the kiss before that the boy was really inexperienced. Perhaps he never had a relationship before? Even better, Allen is probably still a virgin. "Be my lover, that's what I'm asking."

Allen blushed at the bold words, but firmly shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I must decline. I do not know you well enough. And you have a horrible reputation concerning relationships." After saying that, he ran off to his own classroom. "…Damn. This'll take longer than I thought," Kanda cursed a bit.

Allen entered his class just as homeroom ended. "Oh, you're back early Allen," Narein commented. Secretly, the Indian boy worried for his best friend. Being kissed all of a sudden and by a guy no less could be a great shock. He hoped Allen would be alright. "He's awake now, so he can leave," Allen answered curtly. "I see…Hey, wanna go grab some parfaits after school?" Narein suggested. Food was the best way to cheer Allen up when he didn't feel well. The way Allen perked up and sparkled just proves his point.

Still, Narein had a feeling the matter wasn't over. Maybe he should discuss it with a certain cheerleader who was Allen's cousin.

* * *

Still with the story, guys and girls? Hope you find this extra long chapter nice!


	5. Mr Cheerleader

Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Chapitre Cinq: Mr Cheerleader

Sachiko was humming cheerfully as she ran across the fields to the supplies room for the cheerleading club. Her secret of being bi-gender was public in school, and to her joy most of her peers accepted her unique self. Today there was no practice since they just wrapped up a cheer for a friendly inter-school competition. She nearly giggled out loud at the mere memory of her private conversation with Tyki yesterday. The man was one of the most interesting people she ever met!

_Sachiko stared at Tyki in undisguised amusement after Tyki had explained to her the REAL situation about Allen, Kanda and Lavi. "You know, you should have told Allen you made Kanda make a bet with you-cho," she commented while hiding her snickering behind one hand. __Tyki looked positively scandalized. If Allen knew Tyki was partly the cause of Kanda's aggressive pursuit; and with Allen's virginity at stake nonetheless, Tyki was sure Allen would not hesitate to slaughter him in cold blood. _

"_As much as I love Allen, I value my own life too."_

_The cute girl-boy laughed aloud. "Stuck between a rock and a hard place, aren't you? But why are you telling me this-cho?"_

"_You're physically in a position to help Allen better than I am. __As a family member, I'm counting on you to help me protect Allen from Kanda. Maybe Kanda deserves a chance, but no way am I going to see Allen suffer heartbreak after all he had been through as a child. Nothing gets more traumatic than losing your closest relatives and then having to live with Cross, no offence to your dad," Tyki responded, suppressing a shiver as he once again imagined Cross doing something very un-Cross-like._

"_I see…I'll do what I can-cho!"_

But of course, Sachiko made no sort of promise, she only said she would do what she could to help with the situation, and help she would. A sinister smile crept up her adorable visage. She had dedicated her whole self in assisting Kanda Yu attain Allen Walker's heart. Tyki was right, Kanda does deserve a chance, and Sachiko wanted to be the one to let Kanda grasp that chance. However, it would seem that her devious skills were required much sooner than she thought it would. Kanda was spotted at the gates, sitting in his convertible, and smoking as he did. She immediately approached the car, ignoring the displeased glare Kanda sent her.

"Kanda Yu-pon-cho?"

Kanda looked at the girl who approached him, probably another mindless fan. But this girl was different, because he was debriefed by Lavi that day. Sachiko waited patiently for him to answer. "…Back off what's mine," was Kanda's introductory growl. The girl whom he had marked as a potential bother only giggled as if his words were a joke.

"Kanda-pon must be talking about Allen! Don't worry, I am here to help you win Allen's heart-cho!"

To say Kanda was bewildered by Sachiko's statement was an understatement. "Who told you about it?"

"Let's just say I have my sources!"

Kanda frowned. Having inside help made getting Allen a great deal easier, but all offers come with a catch. Growing up in a world of eat or be eaten, Kanda was extremely cautious of such seemingly careless offerings. One never knows when promises might endanger one's life. A strict abider of his personal principles, Kanda thought twice about accepting Sachiko's offer. Was she not very close to Allen? Why would she help him knowing he had a reputation of being a playboy? Perhaps she wanted some sort of reward in return?

"Name your price," he coldly stated.

"That makes me sound like a gold digger! I don't want anything in return-cho!" The cute girl pouted at the fact Kanda assumed her to be a slave to material items.

"…Then why do you want to help me?" Kanda questioned. "Because I want to see MAN-LOVE-cho!!" Sachiko yelled back in full force.

That shut Kanda up effectively. He went blank at Sachiko's declaration. He never entertained the thought of Sachiko possibly being a lover of homosexuals, not that he was, of course. Allen was only a bet he needed to win to rub into Tyki's face. But…If this was truly the case, then who was Kanda to cruelly reject the poor girl? "…How can you offer your help?" The model asked coolly. Sachiko's lips grew into a full grin once more. It reminded Kanda horribly of Lavi when the redhead was up to his no-good shenanigans.

"Nyufu, wait a moment-cho! I will get you the appropriate outfit!"

The hyperactive girl now bounded off to God-knows-where, leaving Kanda to wait in his convertible. With nothing else to do, Kanda decided to park his car outside the school and step into the grounds to wait for Sachiko instead. She returned much sooner than he expected, a soft lump in her arms. The lump was thrust to him, and without delay, he unfolded the bundle. To his surprise, it was the Black Order school uniform. It was almost nostalgic that he was going to wear a uniform again, but Kanda was no sentimental person. And as with the Academy's tradition, the uniform design had changed. It was probably stupid since the uniforms changed every year and that meant that they had to buy uniforms every year. He vaguely remembered that his old uniforms were still hanging in his old closet inside one of his rooms in his mansion.

"Put it on and then we can sneak into the school!" Sachiko suggested brilliantly and without any qualms, dragged Kanda away to the restrooms. Grumbling aloud at the off-handed manner in which Sachiko dealt him, Kanda shrugged off his casual slacks and his thick coat to put on the pants and the regular white shirt and the deep navy coloured blazer. He was surprised that it fit; Sachiko must be a good judge of size. But where did she get her hands on a uniform so conveniently? Kanda pondered for a while. It didn't matter; as long as it served his purpose then he didn't need to ask questions.

"So where are we heading?"

"Hm, according to roster he's attending chess club this week, but first I'll take you to the Modelling Club and the Otaku Club. They have some valuable items I believe you would spend your fortune on."

"What sort of merchandise? I don't buy bullshit like photo collections, games, toys, clothes, keychains, straps or anything freaks like otakus do," Kanda muttered under his breath. Sachiko smirked unlike herself. "Oh, Kanda-pon…Then you have NO idea what kind of freaky otaku I am going to TURN you into."

Kanda suppressed a shudder at the sinister implications of her words; he was not supposed to feel threatened by a girl! Sachiko seemed to be doing calculations with her fingers, ignoring Kanda who was dutifully trailing behind her. His skin tingled with the mere thought of seeing Allen again. Kanda sarcastically wondered whether he had a medically certifiable disease with his incessant desire for sex, especially when he sees the baby smooth skin and the eccentric white hair and those God-forbid invitingly sexy lips puckered into a smile and from then on Kanda's train of thoughts dived into the cave of rated images. Suddenly, Sachiko stopped and turned to him. "How much cash do you have on you right now?"

Kanda did a mental roll-back to his rational thoughts. "…Enough to buy a car." The girl grinned. "Good. That means you've got enough dough to cover full expenses."

"What expenses?"

"First, I would like you to know that before I approve of Allen-hunting, I want you to get to know him better-cho. And you know how they say a picture represents a thousand words? It really does tell a lot about a person-cho. And the reason you are such a successful model is because even with the camera, your body language and mood remain enigmatic and secretive. The women love a man like that-cho and photographers just want to dig into the truth behind your mystery so much they can't get enough of your pictures-cho."

Kanda was again in surprise. He never saw his success in that perspective. He always thought lust and prestige motivated the people who fluttered and worked around him. Maybe the world was not as satirical as he thought. Sachiko did not care for his quiet epiphany. Instead she continued speaking. "And bringing up the topic of picture, you will have no choice but to first approach Allen in his pictures-cho. The modelling club has eight albums worth of Allen's pictures of when he worked in our major runway projects and for the fashion section of the Academy's fortnightly newsletter and during school fair catwalk projects-cho. He's a bloody gorgeous piece of ass no one minds having."

"Hn, of course. And the only one going to have his ass will be me…Wait, our projects?" Kanda pinned his gaze on the shorter girl.

Sachiko flashed him a peace sign. "I'm the president and one of the main models of the Modelling Club. Allen is my favourite pet project-cho!"

"So he does a bit of modelling, eh? Hn…Now this will be interesting to look at. So what sort of stuff does the moyashi do in the Otaku club? Last I remembered…It was a stupid club with a bunch of idiots running it." He remembered with a frown. He too, had been part of the student council in his student days, or rather, was forced to. Lavi had been president then, he was the vice-president. And the utterly ridiculous proposals the Otaku club came up with for festivals and the such was a source of regular headaches. They used to call him a cruel monster for flat out rejecting them all. Not that Kanda bothered.

"Well, Allen prohibits any merchandise of him, so they too have to settle with photo collections only. They do the yearly seasonal photoshoots and also school festival collections. So you might need to spend nearly about…hundred and fifty thousand yen-cho!"

Kanda did a double take. "What?! That's just thirty grand short of a car!" No matter HOW he calculated, there was no way one person could spend more than fifty thousand yen on some photo collections. This…This is extortion! "There is NO fucking way I will pay a goddamn hundred fifty grand for a moyashi's photos!" Kanda growled murderously, making sure to look extra intimidating.

"Who said you had to pay that much-cho?" Sachiko scoffed, befuddling Kanda. "I may have said you might need to spend nearly about that much-cho but I didn't say you have to. There are…liberties when you are friends with the president, and that's what I'm here for-cho," the girl giggled evilly after her explanation.

"…So how much?" Kanda grunted. He wasn't quite willing, but hey, some girls he previously dated were worse, like demanding for expensive jewelleries. Sachiko did a quick mental calculation and grinned.

"It's all free from my club…But it might be harder for you to negotiate with the Otaku club. Since your year…" Sachiko laughed again, "Well, you'll see. Come on, let's go and grab those treasure troves from the clubhouse. Oh, before that, you need these. The population of my club would recognize your face anywhere, since we're aspiring fashionistas." Sachiko dropped a pair of sunglasses into Kanda's breast pocket. Kanda wryly noted that they were the same pair he modelled for last summer. But then again, masking his identity was crucial. He wouldn't want Reever or Allen to be alerted to his presence. Reever might want to invite him for some cokes and fries; that man absolutely abhorred alcohol, while Allen might do him the unwanted favour of kicking him out.

"Hey ladies and gentlemen, I have a VIP with me today-cho!" Sachiko declared as she swung the door open. Kanda mentally groaned. Was he not supposed to keep his identity under wraps? Everyone in the spacious room now looked at him. The boys mostly smiled politely and went back to their designing and pinning up of fabrics on the available mannequins. Girls took a longer time to stare at him, some blushing at the seemingly mysterious and good-looking supposed teen hiding behind a pair of sunglasses. The Japanese hoped Sachiko would not bust his identity and sacrifice him to these hormonal teens.

"Go back to work, people. I have business!"

Sachiko then went further into another door; the office Kanda presumed, since each clubroom also had an office for the president of the club. There was a safe inside, protected by a series of locks and combinations. The grumpy supermodel couldn't help but stare attentively at the amount of effort Sachiko used to open the safe. After that, she still had to reach in and fiddle some more before the inmost latch unlocked with an audible click and swung open. She gleefully took out a stack of six books wrapped preciously in plastic. Even the cover itself had already caught Kanda's attention. It was of Allen, obviously, sleeping under the shade of a fully blooming apple tree with a book in his hand. Kanda resisted the urge to mentally scream, 'Cute!' because cute was simply a word Kanda Yu would not say.

"Why does this set of books need so many protections?" Kanda changed the subject lest his mind be irreversibly drawn to those books.

"Well…It's because Allen is so desirable-cho. I've been saving this set for that someone who might come along which suits my approval for him-cho. It is super valuable since it contains limited edition photos; one of the three copies I printed. So there have been multiple break-ins, but oh, I know how to deal with them-cho," Sachiko chuckled as a dark aura surrounded her, "But for me to be guard dog to these was tiring, therefore I've called up some of the best security experts and had them devise me this safe-cho. For starters, it has a fifteen number combination, which then leads on to a puzzle lock. Then I do a bit of dialling, which follows up by thumb scan. After that, it's an eye scan and another twelve number combination and of course, triple dial combination. After that, the outer door opens. The inner door requires another eye scan and a twelve number combination. Lastly, it needs a fail-safe password and lip-gloss identification for me to open it-cho!" Sachiko triumphantly exclaimed.

"Lip-gloss identification? What the hell is that?" Kanda asked, feeling that all this was a bit too outrageous, even after knowing freaks like Lavi and Tyki.

"The wonders of different combinations of chemicals and varieties of brands!" Sachiko only mentioned cryptically.

"But you have a fucking wide connection to get security experts to do this for you," the supermodel snorted, observing the now open safe.

"Sometimes, I make use of my daddy's quirky connections," the girl answered as she packed the books in a paper bag and relocked the safe.

"You mentioned this being one of the three copies. What happened to the other two?" Kanda mentioned without trying to sound too interested in knowing. Sachiko showed no signs of realising it.

"Those two? One was sold to a girl who has a complete crush on Allen. Allen doesn't notice her crush, and I think she'll be sorely disappointed to find out Allen is into guys-cho," she was rudely interrupted when Kanda jolted up from his seat. "Into guys?"

Sachiko laughed at the predictable reaction. "Yup-cho. How else would he get along so well with me, his beloved precious cousin-cho?" "You're a girl," Kanda deadpanned.

"Girl-guy, Kanda-pon. I used to think it was terrible being half of each, the names they teased me with…But living with Allen has made it much better-cho. He's a kind boy, and such a nice cousin," the girl divulged his bi-gender without any qualms. Kanda didn't comment on that part, which made her like the man even more. "So you both are cousins?"

"I was adopted by his uncle, who is his current guardian-cho. We've only been together for six years, but he's the best buddy I've ever got. Back to topic, yes, Allen Walker digs guys-cho. He didn't realize it at first-cho until I made him see that he saw girls as nothing more than girls. It was seriously hilarious the night he panicked about his sex preferences-cho! He's all polite and gentlemanly to them but he NEVER once had wet dreams or a more-than-platonic interest in any one of them. I only noticed that when I entered the bath naked once. He was all blushing and flailing when he saw me, and told me girls need to cover up before a guy, but I'm a guy too-cho!" Sachiko laughed uncontrollably at the reminiscence.

"But when I peeked at his lower area, covered by towel mind your perverted thoughts, he's as straight as a hula hoop. Regular guys would've gotten some 'simulation' seeing my chest, I assure you, but there was zero reaction with Allen-cho. Either he's a saint or he's gay-cho and I know he's not a full saint like everyone thinks he is. When I confronted him, haha, I wish I had a camera-cho. He blushed like virgin he was, freaked out like Miranda-sensei and then passed out on the couch. But thanks to my desensitization therapy, he got used to the reality and accepted it. So I say you have a better chance than most people around-cho since you're devilishly handsome."

Kanda smirked. "Hn, the moyashi isn't worth my time if all he likes is my face."

"Isn't that what everyone sees in you-cho? Allen might be attracted by your face, but he won't like someone just because he looks good. If your attitude is of an ass, kiss your chances goodbye-cho," Sachiko retorted and dropped the paper bag into his hands. "Now we have to go drop by the Otaku club. I've equipped myself with negotiating items." Kanda didn't bother asking what sort of negotiating items, in his mind Sachiko was already considered a powerful ally which was just what he needed to deal with possible pests from the school.

"Johnny, how is that Gundam model coming up?"

"A little bit of touch up will finish it! What about our Suzumiya Haruhi collection?"

"All polished to perfection! Gods, we better make it for the Winter Figurine Con."

Suddenly, there was a knock and a cheery voice announced, "Guys, I am here for level five negotiation-cho!" Sachiko, and another guy walked in. Even though his sunglasses were on, everyone realized with a gasp who he was. They backed away immediately, hiding behind half-made props, chairs and tables.

"Chomesuke, you betrayer! You brought the monster-with-no-name in!" Jean yelled from his makeshift barricade. Kanda raised an eyebrow and stared at the table on the other side of the room. There was a large photo of him, with various speech bubbles pasted on the frame exclaiming profanities about how he was the devil incarnate come to torture otakus who would eat the babies of their moe idol figurines and burn down all their beloved Gundam models and string them up by a makeshift rope of trading cards stapled together. And of course, a plain plastic plaque beneath with words 'Monster-With-No-Name'. Kanda had no idea his existence threatened the Otaku club so much they had to immortalize him as a villain out to destroy the Otaku Club.

"Listen, you dolts. As much as I do not want to be here, I don't eat plastic. I have more things to do than burn Gundam models and I don't fucking touch trading cards. I'm just here for some stuff and I'm gone," Kanda declared.

"Just now you said level five, Chomesuke. The only things around here which are level five are either the special edition H-games or the White Clown portfolio," Johnny started cautiously. The girl grinned that slightly insane and dangerous grin again.

"Yes, White Clown portfolio. My generous customer here wants the whole batch, special edition if you please-cho. Don't say you don't have it, I know you otakus keep a few special edition copies around. I just want one-cho. And hopefully, at a discount."

"For the arch-enemy of our club? Never! Especially when it's about the White Clown portfolio! I'd rather give up my H-games for free than discount the portolio to him!" The bespectacled boy declared, while still hiding.

"Johnny, please, he's not an enemy, I promise-cho. And if you don't give me that White Clown portfolio discounted, I'll be pulling back the Otaku club privileges on the Modelling Club prints-cho," Sachiko threatened. Jean gasped. "You can't, Chomesuke! That's blackmail!"

"I can because I'm Allen's cousin and you owe me SEVERAL favours-cho. Now hand the book over and name a price and no one loses anything," Sachiko went all business-like. Yes, Kanda suddenly felt relief that Sachiko was on his side. "…For the good of the Otaku Club, then. Sixty thousand," Johnny offered. "Sixty thousand? I'm starting to like the sound of twenty thousand very much," Sachiko drove it drastically lower.

"That's too much for a guy like him! Fifty five!"

"No, not for this guy-cho! Twenty two!"

"Yes, he's the monster who threatens this club! Fifty three!"

"I told you he's no monster-cho! Twenty five!"

"Then why did our predecessors name him so? Fifty!"

"Because they weren't as good club presidents as you were then, obviously. Thirty-cho!"

"Oh…Is that so? Forty."

"Yes and deal!" Sachiko snapped the deal shut before Johnny realized he had given a half price discount. Kanda rolled his eyes mentally. "Your pay," he said and smoothly drew out four ten thousand yen bills. Johnny begrudgingly pulled out a beautifully wrapped large book of sorts and thrust it into Kanda's hands.

"Thank you, Johnny-cho! I'll be sure to pass a free limited edition copy of pre-grad omake collection to your club," Sachiko winked and led Kanda out. "Now can we go find moyashi?"

Sachiko nodded happily, not noticing a girl downstairs, outside the building, fuming and pacing with a dark atmosphere around her who was actually a very deluded stalker…

* * *

Having fun reading? 3 3 I have VERY interesting news! For those who have that itching need to know how Tease and Roron look like As for those who read TWS, Lero and Timcanpy, please go to this link and witness the awesome array of bishounens!

yullenseo .deviantart .com/ art/ TiimuRo-TeaSachi-MarCell-97284318


	6. Ms Stalker

Disclaimer: -Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Chapitre Six: Ms Stalker

She was absolutely furious! It was not even six weeks and already someone else was targeting her beloved Yu-sama! The girl had an ugly scowl on her usually beautiful expression. She only knew because yesterday she saw her Yu-sama come to school with the intent of searching for someone. She, who was schooling for so long at the alma mater of her Yu-sama, never once saw Yu-sama come back even once. So, for Yu-sama to come down, the girl who is interested in Yu-sama and currently seducing him must be very appealing to him…The nerve of the wench!

She bit her lips, plotting the very demise of the girl who so audaciously stole her Yu-sama's attention away from her. Her Yu-sama is right now in school, for she had chanced upon his car outside the school gates. She already had called a workshop to tow the car back to her house. Yu-sama should not have his convertible carelessly lying around where it could be stolen by someone. Besides, what belongs to Yu-sama is also hers. She could momentarily keep the car safe.

She did not realize she was committing that very crime at the moment,

"Yukine-san!"

She faced her juniors with a brilliantly gentle smile, deceptive of her real deranged personality. "Yes?"

"We wanted to ask about the assignments we have for our Literature Club," the girls chorused.

Yukine nodded with a smile. She was the president of the Literature Club, and has many followers who simply adore her. Well, she thought they should. After all, she is the one woman Kanda Yu loves. After her guidance, Yukine left the clubroom to release some of her pent anger and if possible, search for her Yu-sama. Which was why she was currently pacing outside on the grounds. Yukine was frantically thinking of any possible places or person Yu-sama would be looking for. She couldn't possibly let Yu-sama know of her being here yet, since she planned of her presence to be a surprise.

It was then she felt like looking up, and she saw her Yu-sama, with the president of the Modelling Club, Sachiko. Yukine growled aloud, her teeth grinding horrendously. How dare that _tramp_ think she was good enough for her Yu-sama?! As far as she knew, Sachiko Chomesuke Marian was an IT who for some unfathomable reasons was almost as popular and smart as she was (Despite Sachiko defeating her at all ranking tests). No, this was absolutely UNACCEPTABLE! She had to break them up somehow! Coming to that conclusion, the girl stalked the pair, who were surprisingly oblivious to the aura which was half torn between loving adoration and pure murderous desire.

Running with a speed that did not match her almost frail-looking body, she rushed right to the floor they were on and hid herself by a corner, eyeing them with jealousy. She couldn't quite hear what they said, but Sachiko was laughing carelessly like a lover who heard a joke while her Yu-sama maintained his expressionless face, not that it was noticeable since he wore sunglasses but she was Yu-sama's future wife, of course she could tell what his expression was in an instant.

But never did she notice when Yu-sama got into contact with that 'thing'!

Perhaps her surveillance system was not thorough enough? She would have to hire more people to look after her Yu-sama. It was unthinkable if she let him be deceived by that bi-gender wench! She noticed that they stopped and entered the Chess Club Society Hall. She couldn't go in; Yu-sama might scold her for slacking off her presidential duties for the Literature Club. She had no choice but to wait until they exited. What business did they have in that lousy club anyway?

"Why are you here?!"

Allen exclaimed, his finger raised shakily, pointing at Kanda almost accusingly. Kanda smirked, his predatory gaze hidden behind his sunglasses. "You should know, moyashi."

Sachiko smiled gleefully. She had successfully met them up with each other! Allen took several steps back, extremely wary of the perverted playboy, but Kanda advanced upon him within three easy strides. Unfazed, the student council president darted to his left and dashed away. Startled, Sachiko chased after her cousin, prompting Kanda to give chase as well. "Allen, what's wrong?"

"Get THAT PERVERT away from me!!" Allen screamed, making way to his safe house.

"But he's no pervert! He's been a nice person! Well...nice enough anyway," Sachiko called out, racing after her cousin. She barrelled right into Allen when he abruptly stopped, sending them both tumbling to the ground. "Oww!! Why'd you stop suddenly-cho?"

Allen turned to his cousin, eyes wide. "...Nice? I don't think that pervert does nice...Wait. What did he do to you?! Has he been threatening you or trying to get into your skirt? Has he done anything to you?!" Sachiko gaped at him, and then saw Kanda skid to a stop right behind them. An idea brewed in her mind in an instant.

"He hasn't...yet...but Allen, you can help me! As long as you go out with him, I'll be safe from him!"

Kanda caught on to Sachiko's ideas and he himself wore a satisfied smirk. Oh, that hermaphrodite proved to be a very useful ally indeed. She was practically paving the way for him to get Allen. "That's right. If you don't come with me, moyashi...I might shift my attention to her instead. She's quite pretty herself..." He drawled, practically seeing the wheels turning in Allen's head. The student president leapt at him, fingers clenched tightly around his collar.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on my cousin, you pervert! I-If you want to date me so much...F-Fine! Just don't bother Sachiko!" Allen couldn't control his blush as he said so, but it was better him than let Sachiko come to harm. He didn't expect Kanda to yank him forward and smash their lips together. Allen squealed in shock and tried to push him off, but the older man was much stronger and pressed on aggressively.

When Allen was finally released, out of breath, Kanda was smirking satisfactorily.

"Deal."

"You pervert!" Kanda was rewarded with a very painful slap.

Kanda scowled. "What the hell was that for?!"

"That was for blatantly kissing people without their consent! We've not even properly dated yet!" Allen yelled back, face ablaze with mortification. He, lost in his righteous anger, marched up to Kanda, poking his chest as he said, "You think you can get anything with money and power. Let me prove you WRONG! Just because you're a supermodel doesn't mean people are going to willingly throw themselves at you! I'm not going to be an easy prey, and that is if I fall for your petty tricks at all!"

Kanda was surprised by Allen's outburst, but the man recovered immediately. It was not everyday that any one dared to challenge him. This would prove to be more than a simple conquest, Kanda realized. And he relished the resistance. Food had to be tenderized before the main meal, right? "I can take this as a challenge, right?"

Again, to the model's surprise, Allen didn't blush or flinch. In fact, he was standing upright in a proud posture, smirking confidently. "Come and get me then, ponytail. Don't go crying when I shoot your sorry ass down your high horse."

Sachiko knew there would be a very interesting story to follow this historic challenge. It would make a great idea for her underground Allen-centric doujinshi.

* * *

Sorry for the very late and very short chapter. D: I feel like a zombie... So...Does anyone remember Lavi mentioning a restraining order? 8D Guess what it's got to do with this chapter~


	7. Ms Waitress

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura. This series is only intended for personal entertainment, and is not intended for profit etc. This disclaimer is in effect throughout this entire fanfiction.

* * *

Chapitre Sept: Ms Waitress

When his cell phone's ringtone trilled, Allen simply expected it to be from one of his school friends. The boy nearly dropped his phone from shock when he read the contents of the short message, coming from an unknown number. The message however, clearly indicated the identity of the person who texted him. Really, even in a text message Kanda could sound arrogant. "Today, at Kuukai uptown, ten sharp. Don't be late. And dress properly." Allen grumbled inwardly, glaring at the message as though it would evaporate under the force of his glare.

"What's wrong-cho?"

Sachiko peeked out from the bathroom of the small apartment she shared with her cousin. Allen rolled his eyes, waving his cell phone about in the air as he said, "Kanda is inviting me on a date…it seems. God, the man is so arrogant my eyes burn from merely seeing his haughty behaviour." Sachiko giggled as she listened to Allen grumble about rude men and what to wear.

"You saved me from him, Allen! So let me co-ordinate your outfit-cho!"

The bi-gender girl chirped, offering her help while still masquerading with the lie that Kanda would target her if Allen refused him. Allen nodded tiredly, allowing his cousin access to his closet. Sachiko hummed happily as she rummaged through the closet. "Where is he taking you to?"

"...Kuukai."

The girl straightened up drastically, squealing with what seemed to be undiluted joy. "He's really pulling out all stops-cho! A first date at Kuukai? Wonderful!" Now knowing the destination, Sachiko knew what Allen should wear. She tossed out a smooth pair of black slacks, a simple white shirt, a grey pinstripe vest, a white scarf and a beige coat. Sachiko wasted no time in ushering Allen to dress, gleefully tying the scarf fashionably around the collar. Perhaps it was Allen's manner and method of carrying himself, but he looked quite the chic uptown boy.

Then again, Allen was born with the blood of a noble, natural grace must be inherent. Allen was almost amused at how Sachiko fluttered about dressing him, if NOT for the fact that he was dressing to go on a bloody date with one of the most insufferable bastards on the face of the planet! His cousin made him sit down as Sachiko set to fixing his hair. "Hey, what do you think you're trying to do with the mascara?" Allen quipped as he dodged the incoming swipe. Sachiko pouted at the beautifully orchestrated escape.

"It's going to make your eyes look bigger and more innocent! Sit still!"

"That's reserved for photo-taking use! I'm not going to doll myself up for the likes of Kanda!"

"Come on, Allen-cho! It's not for him, it's for yourself! Imagine, it's Kuukai! Even you have to take care of your image there-cho. Besides, wearing mascara outside photoshoots won't harm you! It's only going to curl your eyelashes to make your eyes look more lovely-cho! Also...It's going to help you 'persuade' people around you," Sachiko explained, grinning as the thoughtful look entered Allen's face. It was no secret between them that Allen would resort to anything to get himself out of trouble, even if it was batting his eyes at someone. Kanda aside, that is.

"Hah, but he is quite the arrogant man. Did he not even consider I might not be free for the day?" Allen snorted, prompting a giggle from Sachiko. "Does he look like that sort of guy-cho? He's more of the kind to expect you to drop everything to do his bidding."

"And I am crazy for going on this date with him."

"Maybe you'll discover another side to him-cho. You never know with people, right?"

"Perhaps...It's almost ten. I better get going," Allen mumbled, slipping his coat on before leaving the house. Sachiko waited until Allen was out the door, before a devious grin lit her lips. Time for her to pay a visit.

If there was one thing Allen could admit to himself, it was the attractiveness of Kanda Yu. Heck, the man is an international model! Putting his playboy tendencies aside, he seemed to be quite the interesting man. Allen did his own little research on the model after that (admittedly regrettable) challenge he issued. It was surprising that Kanda, who excelled in kendo, picked a career in modelling instead of a sports-based one, since he seemed more athletically inclined.

However, Kanda's popularity couldn't be disputed. Even the librarian told him that girls of their school always borrowed the Academia Digest which was published during Kanda's school years to make a copy of Kanda's pictures to keep. A woman's obsession was creepy. The boy paused in his footsteps. Was it him, or was there someone watching him? Allen discreetly checked his watch, looking into the reflective surface of the watch's face, but no one was behind him.

The teenager decided to ignore the feeling, instead heading to the trendy restaurant Kanda invited him to. A single sweep with his gaze confirmed it; the man was not there yet. Allen shrugged to himself; there was still two minutes to ten. He'd applause if Kanda could arrive punctually. Allen grinned, suddenly thinking that he'd peck Kanda on the cheek if Kanda could arrive within two minutes. He stared at the watch, observing the seconds go by until the last ten seconds. Allen chuckled to himself; it was silly doing this self-challenge, it was impossible for Kanda to arrive in ten seconds, but then again, he was hoping that Kanda wouldn't. Otherwise, he'd have to give Kanda a kiss, because Allen was the sort of person to keep a promise, even if it was promised to himself only.

"Nine..."

There was the sound of a car horn. It wasn't so surprising since the restaurant was near the streets.

"Eight..."

Wait...Was that the sound of revving engine?

"Seven..."

Allen noticed the ground trembling a bit. He raised his eyebrows in wonder.

"Six..."

A sudden outburst of screams startled him. What happened?!

"Five..."

Allen gasped when he heard the screeching tyres. Worse still at the scene that occurred before his eyes.

"Four?"

The black sports car was definitely heading this way...And fast too!

"Three?!"

It didn't look like it was going to slow down. Allen backed away rapidly until his back hit the wall.

"TWO?!"

The car swerved and stopped just right by the pavement. Allen's legs almost gave out from the shock.

"...One..."

And a smirking Kanda Yu stepped out of the car. He tipped down his sunglasses, observing a very scared Allen Walker. "You're early, moyashi." Allen actually let out a feral growl from the back of his throat. Irritation and relief blended together, he got back the strength of his legs and hauled himself before Kanda, snapping, "What the hell were you thinking, driving like that?! You could have killed me! And why are you punctual?!"

Kanda was slightly surprised by the outburst, especially the last one. "It's common sense to be on time for an appointment. What, you hate punctuality?"

Allen blushed, much to the curiosity of Kanda. What did he say to elicit such a response? The boy scowled deeply, spoiling his adorable face, but he looked up at Kanda's face with a strange, grim determination. "I usually admire punctuality, but this is the one time I curse it. Then again, it's my own fault for making a silly bet with myself. I underestimated you." Before Kanda could comprehend what Allen meant with his words, the school boy reached up on tiptoe and lightly pressed a kiss to his cheeks, before hastily withdrawing with an unhealthy flush to his face.

A smirk immediately spread across Kanda's lips. A surprised yelp escaped Allen when Kanda took his hand and pulled him closer. He leaned away even as Kanda leered at him, keeping a palm between their faces. "Aah, I'm not going to let you take me by surprise again!" Allen quickly exclaimed. Kanda frowned, pulling the hand away from obstructing his sight. "Then what was that for? Were you inviting me?"

"T-That's a one time thing! It's not going to happen again! And I wasn't inviting you...A-Anyway, we're going into the restaurant, right? I'll tell you first, I'm a normal person and I can't afford it," Allen rambled, though slightly amending the fact that he was going to come into his inheritance when he turned eighteen. He had to protect at least that from falling into Cross' hands, or he would forever be doomed to poverty. Damn his uncle! At least those bills are reducing...Was Cross finally straightening himself out? Hah...not likely!

Kanda just watched as a myriad of expressions lit Allen's face; from a blush, to a thoughtful dreamy look, to a troubled frown, a comical face trying to hold back rage, sudden curiosity, before it ended with a sceptic sneer accompanied with a snort. God, this boy was so interesting. Kanda could almost say that Allen was a better company than the women. He didn't fall all over Kanda, and that fact itself was a plus. The novelty of having someone who didn't fawn over him was still there.

"You don't have to worry about anything. At all our dates, I'll pay. All you have to do is turn up," Kanda scoffed. Allen looked surprised for a moment, but he quickly shook his head. "No, that would not be fair. As much as I am unwilling in these...dates to come, I have promised to give you a chance...So it is only natural if I put in some effort as well." Kanda almost wanted to grin. Was going out with a guy this different? All the women he ever entertained were overjoyed to have him foot the bill for everything, and even pleaded for gifts. That was annoying if not for the fact that Kanda had too much money to waste.

"But moyashi, you already said it, you can't afford places like these."

Allen snorted in disdain at the remark. "It means I'll co-ordinate the next date to suit my budget. I'll make sure to be original in my ideas." There, he said it! He was offering to go out on a next date with Kanda even without knowing how their first would turn out, so Kanda should be glad and just take it! It was already embarrassing enough to do this, but until Kanda got tired of his fascination, Allen would have to hang in there. The model seemed strangely satisfied, but that was none of Allen's concern.

"Let's go, moyashi." Kanda pulled Allen into the restaurant, even as he was basking in the warmth that was the sensation of approaching victory. At this rate, he would win, and Tyki would have to give him one of his estates. He did always want the countryside manor, but that stingy bastard wouldn't sell it to him. Allen's hand squirmed, as if trying to get out of his grip. Kanda allowed the boy to go, settling in his seat. The white haired teen looked really happy, and grinned rather wickedly at Kanda. "Kanda...I don't think you know this, but I eat a LOT."

Kanda scoffed. "How much can a moyashi like you eat?"

"Enough to empty your pockets if you're not careful, hot stuff," Allen retorted, perusing the menu. Kanda smirked at the answer. "So you think I'm hot?"

Allen's cheeks turned pink, but he let out a dignified cough and answered calmly, "There is no use denying your physical attractiveness since the evidence is before me, but your personality leaves a lot to be desired...Especially your wandering limbs!" With that, Allen promptly slapped Kanda's hand away, which had been resting on his knee. Kanda withdrew, but was undeterred. At least Allen didn't slap him outright like before. Star-like silver eyes glared balefully at him over the top of the menu, silently warning the model against trying anything that would get him rewarded with a hand mark.

"A-A-Are you ready to order, sir?"

Kanda frowned. Waiters at Kuukai do not stutter. His eyes shifted from the menu to the waitress. It was a girl with two pigtails and glasses, blushing heavily. But she wasn't swept by Kanda's looks; it was Allen she was staring at intently. Allen seemed to notice the attention as well but he smiled when he saw the waitress. "Rohfa, you work here?" The waitress, Rohfa, nodded rapidly, looking as if she was about to melt on the spot. Kanda's eyes narrowed at the unpleasant scene.

"Moyashi, who is this?"

Startled, Rohfa hurriedly bowed and apologised to Kanda, but Allen stopped her. "It's okay, Rohfa. There's no need to be that formal with me. Kanda, she's a classmate from school. Isn't that so?" When Allen smiled, it was all Rohfa could do to nod. Her idol was so kind and caring, it was hard not to turn completely into jelly. But what was he doing with the supermodel Kanda Yu?

"Oi, woman. You're working now. Take our orders and go."

Trust Kanda to be a brute.

"R-Right! What would you like?" Rohfa asked again, ready to take down the orders.

"Saru soba and green tea for me," Kanda stated, and awaited Allen's order. Allen simply handed Rohfa the menu and said, "Any four of the appetisers, seven of the main course dishes, and five desserts. Ah, three pots of Earl Grey Tea." Even as Kanda was gaping in the open in disbelief, Rohfa blushed and asked,

"I-Is it okay for me to choose?"

Allen smiled brilliantly. "You know me very well, Rohfa, so I trust your choices." The boy was going to kill someone with a moe overdose one day. Rohfa left the table shakily, barely surviving Allen's bright smile. With the same smile, Allen turned to Kanda. "Told you I ate a lot."

Roron was hiding shyly behind the door, observing the beautiful girl who was waiting in the study now. It was a surprise when someone who identified herself as Master Cross Marian's adoptive daughter, or son, as she kindly informed them, suddenly came to their doorstep to visit their lord. Being the shy one, he could barely meet her face to face, but Tease, as the one who ran the household, was as usual, skilfully entertaining their guest.

"You're good in brewing tea-cho!" Sachiko praised, sipping daintily from her cup. Her father did educate her on the importance of manners. Tease merely smiled at the compliment. "It is what I am employed for, Lady Marian." Sachiko made a face at the title.

"Please, Sachiko or Chomesuke. I don't like putting social distance between people-cho. Who's that cute one hiding behind the door?"

Roron 'meeped' and hid himself further, but Tease beckoned him to come forth. The boy shyly shuffled forward, his lavender hair pinned up haphazardly due to his work in the kitchen. "Hello..." Sachiko almost squealed at the utterly adorable boy, who acted so shyly before her. He was so cute the girl couldn't resist giving him a glomp. Roron squeaked and froze up from the unexpected physical contact.

"Oh, he's such a cute boy! What's your name-cho?" Sachiko asked, giggling at Roron who turned red so fast it was like looking at a prawn tossed into boiling water. "C-C-Cell Roron..." The young boy muttered, like a bush lit aflame. He looked towards Tease beseeching help, but Tease found the moment intensely amusing. Roron flailed helplessly in Sachiko's arms, who found the younger boy too adorable and cuddled him like he was a stuffed toy.

"Ah, Sachiko! What brings you here on this good day?"

"Master, help!" Roron squealed, just about to faint. Sachiko finally released Roron, who immediately ran away into the safe confines of the kitchen. Tyki grinned at the scene, knowing Roron was enraptured by the hermaphrodite. What surprised him though, was the mirthful expression which adorned his butler's face. Tease was watching Sachiko with a light-hearted smile, something rare to Tyki as he usually found his butler wearing a professional smile instead.

"Just here to pay a visit, Tyki-pon! You have a very nice house-cho~!" Sachiko chirped. She pondered for a moment whether she should tell Tyki that Allen was out on a date with Kanda right now, but she decided against it. Telling him in these early stages might encourage Tyki to try and disrupt them. Sachiko promised to herself to tell Tyki when Allen and Kanda develop a deeper relationship. Then it would be too late to stop them!

"Thank you for the compliment, which reminds me...Where is Cross? It can't be that he left his adopted daughter here and ran off to womanise the other half of the world, can it?" Tyki mused, thinking that it was all too likely a scenario. Allen had been under Cross' care at one point, and look what happened.

Sachiko sipped on her tea, looking thoughtful. "Well, daddy did leave me here to complete my education. He said he had an important business to attend to, but I'm not sure what that business is-cho."

Tyki shook his head at the errant behaviour of his uncle. "Well, he'll be back sooner or later. Would you like to stay for lunch? By the way, where's Allen?"

"Allen's going out with a friend today-cho! And yes, I'd love lunch!"

"Then Roron and I will prepare something for lunch. If you will excuse us..." Tease bowed and left the room, but not before giving Sachiko a meaningful glance. Tyki whistled. It would look like things were going to get interesting.

"That was a wonderful meal!"

"...Do you always eat that much, moyashi?"

"It's Allen, and yes, I do eat that much. After all, I'm a growing boy," Allen reasoned, in a better mood than before after a satisfying brunch. Kanda was still somewhat shellshocked from the amount of food that Allen consumed and how FAST the food disappeared from the table. The bill really tallied up into an outrageous amount, true to Allen's prediction.

"Growing boy doesn't cut it. You ate like an army!"

Kanda was caught by surprise when Allen turned to him with a cheeky sort of grin. "I warned you, didn't I? So, did I manage to eat out your wallet?"

"As if, moyashi. It'll take a lot more than that to clean out my wallet," Kanda scoffed. Though he was taken aback by Allen's ravenous appetite, it was not much compared to what he had to pay for some women's shopping before. Allen watched the man, thinking absently that Kanda seemed like any other guy when they talked like this, holding a normal conversation. Maybe the supermodel was not that bad as he thought he was.

"Isn't it dangerous to carry so much money around?" The teenager questioned.

Kanda smirked. "Not at all. I'd like to see thieves and pick-pockets try their luck with me."

"Ah...You were a kendo champion...But does it help in preventing pick-pockets?" Kanda could hear the doubt in Allen's voice. How long was it, he wondered, talking about kendo, something that he actually enjoyed doing. He was hardly surprised that Allen knew of his feat as a kendo champion; it must have been recorded in the school magazine at some point and Allen, being school president would have known.

"Of course it helps, moyashi. Kendo is not just about learning how to pick up the sword. It helps train the soul and awareness of the environment. When you're highly aware of what's going on around you, hardly any pick-pocket can get away with trying to steal anything," Kanda talked, stopping briefly when he noticed Allen staring at him. "What?"

"...You're cute."

"What?!"

Allen chuckled at the indignant glare that Kanda shot at him. "I can't help it! I think it's nice that you speak of something with so much passion. It's nicer than your supermodel personality." Kanda had been about to retort when a loud scream pierced the air.

"Oh my God, isn't that the supermodel Kanda Yu?!"

Allen looked like a deer caught in headlights as a gaggle of girls were running towards them, shrieking like a harpy, moving like a giant mass of limbs. He barely noticed when Kanda grabbed his hand and started running away. It was all he could do to catch up with Kanda's fast movements, but the mob was scary, pursuing them without losing any speed at all. Finally in a junction, Kanda tossed Allen into a narrow alley and slipped in himself.

The alley was so narrow that Allen was pressed against the wall with Kanda standing opposite him. Hearing the mob approaching, Allen quickly pulled off his coat and threw it over his and Kanda's head, shielding them from further view. The duo stayed in that position for a moment, hearts thumping as the sounds of screaming women and stomping footsteps rushed by. Allen kept himself as quiet as a mouse, peeking out a bit to check on the area.

"...It looks safe now..."

"Moyashi...Remember what you told me this morning?" Kanda's voice was unnaturally husky. Allen reasoned that it might be because the man was tired from running away from his fangirls. "Hm, which one?" Allen hummed in reply, not really paying attention to the supermodel.

"...Taking you by surprise."

And before Allen realised what was going on, he found Kanda's lips on his, one hand around his waist and the other pressing the back of his head closer. The snow-haired teenager turned stock still from shock, raising his arms in protest, but no matter how he tried, he couldn't push Kanda away. Allen kept his lips pursed tightly, not wanting a repeat of the council room, but Kanda knew what to do.

His hand slid down from the waist to Allen's butt and he shamelessly groped. Allen inadvertently let out an indignant squeal, immediately muffled when Kanda's tongue invaded its recently marked territory with much enthusiasm. It was pure torture for Allen to have his tongue played with, being the inexperienced boy that he was, he had no idea how to deter Kanda, nor did he know how to react without biting his own tongue off.

Kanda on the other hand, was enjoying every second of it. His tongue trailed over the trembling lips, dipping into the small crevice to taste the boy he held at his mercy. The man noted that Allen had a rather sweet taste, of milky honey, but it wasn't too bad for someone like him who disliked sweet things. Allen's tongue was rather motionless, giving Kanda the perfect opportunity to snare it with his own, deepening the French kiss.

When Allen began to struggle for breath, Kanda was merciful enough to release him. He licked his lips in a satisfactory manner, as if he had a very satisfying meal, which in the terms of the playboy, he had indeed. "That...is how someone takes you by surprise, moyashi. The last two times were nothing."

Small drops stung the edge of Allen's eyes in a comical manner as he suddenly delivered a beautifully executed upper cut, screaming like a provoked banshee, "That is what I HATE about you! You have nothing but sex in your mind, you pervert! That's it, I'm leaving!" Fuming and reasonably pissed, Allen stormed out of the alley, not caring that he left his coat with the fallen man.

On the verge of cursing violently in the most colourful versions of at least seven languages, Allen quickly held his tongue, repeatedly chanting "I am a gentleman, no cursing!" in his mind. What is wrong with the man, to desire physical contact so desperately? Having finally calmed down, Allen set his mind to the task ahead. He certainly needed expert advice on this man.

Looks like it was time for a courtesy call to his favourite niece.

* * *

First of all, let me apologise for being such an arse and leaving without a word for such a long period of time. I have no excuses.

To be honest, for that time period (and currently still) I am sticking by Pixiv. I was also struck down by Kuroko no Basuke and woke up to the beauty of minority pairings (I think majority of Kuroko cultists will kill me if I name my favoured pairings here). In that time I was completely dedicated to writing fanfiction in Japanese, and grew this STUPID, REALLY STUPID elitist purist favouritism for the real Japanese fanarts etc over English ones, which is one of the major contributions to my temporarily leaving DA and FF.

While I don't dislike English fanfiction, for a time I avoided reading them because I was afraid I would grow to hate it because of the above reason. And I didn't want to dislike English fanfiction because there are really awesome ones out there! So for a while I wrote Japanese fanfiction while struggling with this stupid favouritism that grew inside me without notice. I think part of the reason that I grew this bloody idiotic elitist ego is because I've been losing confidence in writing in English. I felt my expressions in English were limited, but that isn't the language's fault. It's my fault since I am not working hard enough at mastering English. (Despite having a degree in English Language, har har har...) I also had raging self-hate because of this issue... .;;

Before I knew it we survived the Mayan Apocalypse and the new year is here. And I've finally mustered the courage to crawl on. Having so many people still reading my works and supporting me in DA and FF was a major reason I was able to return. And as apology, allow me to offer these chapters up as penance...


End file.
